


24/7 from monday to sunday night

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes about HyunJoong being head over heels in love with KyuJong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24/7 from monday to sunday night

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally made myself sad when I had a bunch of SS501 songs on my playlist, so to make myself feel better, I dug up this wip. A series of vignettes/snippets, I suppose? It was originally supposed to be a writing exercise that ended up hitting a standstill. I’m still kind of sad, but I think I’m less sad, but still sad. /wraps self around HyunKyu feels
> 
> ~~this is probably a mess of words because I’m an emotional mess, but la-di-da I don’t care, I need some HyunKyu fluff~~

  
**B1A4 - 쮸쮸쮸 (Chu Chu Chu)  
To be honest, I love you**

HyunJoong was happy. He was so happy, he was afraid it was all a dream, and soon he would come crashing down. The only thing that could assure him that all of this was real was the warm hand within his.

“Tell me this is real,” he said suddenly, drawing the attention of his companion. “Please, KyuJong. Tell me.”

KyuJong was silent, and then he kissed HyunJoong’s cheek, hoping that alone was a satisfactory answer.

It was not.

 

 

**ZE:A – Heart for 2  
How could you give your heart for two?**

HyunJoong hated KyuJong, but then, he also loved him.

KyuJong was an open book, and all of his dirty little secrets could be read clearly. He was too easy, too open, and too innocent, and HyunJoong hated that (but he also loved that).

 _Stop that._ He wanted to tell KyuJong, but the words could never leave his mouth. He just did not have the heart to break KyuJong’s. _Stop being so easy for others to get close to you._

He held back a hiss as he watched KyuJong talking fondly with a stranger. A silent gasp escaped when the stranger scribbled something, most likely a phone number, on KyuJong’s hand.

KyuJong simply smiled and waved goodbye.

As he approached KyuJong, HyunJoong waited for him to explain the meaning of the earlier gesture, but he only received an arm hug from his boyfriend instead. HyunJoong opened his mouth, but then he closed it when he heard KyuJong’s gentle plea: “Don’t be jealous. I only love you.”

 

 

**Lee Seung Gi – 정신이 나갔었나봐  
I wanna hug you slowly, I wanna kiss you slowly**

There were too many feelings HyunJoong wanted to express and not enough time to act on them, so rather than getting angry at KyuJong for trivial matters like being late for their dates or sleeping before him, he settled for lots of hugs and lots of kisses instead.

“Don’t pout,” he ordered, pulling at KyuJong’s cheeks when he noticed his boyfriend’s sullen look after HyunJoong had accidentally ate KyuJong’s last cup of pudding. He placed a kiss on the tip of KyuJong’s nose and smiled. “There’s not enough time for me to love you.”

 

 

**EXO-K – What is Love  
I lost my mind, the moment I saw you**

HyunJoong would always lie about his first meeting with KyuJong. He just didn’t want to admit that he suffered all of the clichés of “love at first sight” where his palms were sweaty, stomach twisting, and his heart was racing while Time slowed to a halt. No, he was not going to admit to being a sappy romantic.

Even if he really did lose his mind the moment he laid his eyes upon KyuJong.

(KyuJong would admit the same to HyunJoong, and only HyunJoong.)

 

 

**Shinhwa - Soulmate  
When I’m tired of myself, I find you to calm my heart**

HyunJoong was anything but perfect. He could be callous, he could reckless, and he could be oblivious. He was, perhaps, the most flawed person in the world, and he knew it.

When the whole world would turn against HyunJoong, he knew there would still be one person on his side. KyuJong was the light in his darkness, guiding him to a better place. He was the other half—the better half.

 

 

**Dong Bang Shin Ki – 노을..바라보다  
I love you, you, this world’s brightest star with this dream-like heart**

To find someone like KyuJong was one in a million, HyunJoong decided. Maybe rarer.

Over seven billion people in the world, and HyunJoong somehow managed to find the one with the kindest heart, the purest soul, and the gentlest smile who loved him with a force so strong that even Heaven and Hell can’t break.

HyunJoong truly felt like the luckiest person in the world.

 

 

**SS501 – Let Me Be The One (그게 나라고..)  
Let me be the one, it won’t change, even if I am born again**

It was a terrifying feeling—being so hopelessly in love with someone. HyunJoong could not remember what his life was like before he met KyuJong, but all he knew was that now it was impossible to imagine one without him. How could he even think to start the morning without that warm smile greeting him, how could he even imagine a day where that beautiful voice don’t utter his name, and how could he even end his day without the taste of those lips on his?

“Stay with me,” HyunJoong would say, earning a light laugh as a response.

“I am with you, silly.”

“No, with me, in all of our lifetimes together.”

KyuJong would blush and then kiss HyunJoong with such fervor that HyunJoong was convinced that was a binding promise.

(It was.)


End file.
